marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool Vol 3 27
| StoryTitle1 = The Wedding of Deadpool | Writer1_1 = Brian Posehn | Writer1_2 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Mike Hawthorne | Inker1_1 = Mike Hawthorne | Colourist1_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * ** ** * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * Vampires Other Characters: * * Jeeves (Shiklah's bodyguard) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unidentified gang * * * * * * Avengers ** ** * ** ** ** ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) * X-Men ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Monsters * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper West Side ******* ******** ****** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ***** Unidentified church **** ***** ****** *** Secret U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. Bunker ** * * Items: * and * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Operation Ballerina Drop | Writer2_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler2_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker2_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist2_1 = Val Staples | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * * * * * ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ********** ***** *** Items: * and * and * * * * and Vehicles: * [[Wikipedia:USS Intrepid (CV-11)|USS Intrepid]] | StoryTitle3 = #$%@ - Faced in Vegas | Writer3_1 = Brian Posehn | Penciler3_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker3_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist3_1 = Val Staples | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor3_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor3_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed alien parasites Other Characters: * Frank Sinatra * Gallagher * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** *** ** Items: * and * * and | StoryTitle4 = With This Hand, I Thee Wed | Writer4_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler4_1 = Scott Hepburn | Inker4_1 = Scott Hepburn | Colourist4_1 = Val Staples | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor4_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Numerous unnamed Texans Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** Items: * and * Copycat sock puppet | StoryTitle5 = Continuity Spontinuity | Writer5_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler5_1 = John McCrea | Inker5_1 = John McCrea | Colourist5_1 = Andrew Elder | Letterer5_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor5_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor5_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Genosha (a stripper) Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Stevie Mason * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** Items: * and * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * | StoryTitle6 = The Niagara Bride | Writer6_1 = Joe Kelly | Penciler6_1 = Paco Medina | Inker6_1 = Juan Vlasco | Colourist6_1 = David Curiel | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor6_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor6_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed bride * * * Other Characters: * Lady Gaga * * Merida * * Unnamed bride's parents * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ******** Items: * * and * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Fanged | Writer7_1 = Christopher Priest | Penciler7_1 = Niko Henrichon | Inker7_1 = Niko Henrichon | Colourist7_1 = Niko Henrichon | Letterer7_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor7_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor7_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * A talking wolf Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Ishmael * Herman Melville * Jack London * Rev. Henry T. Cheever * * Moby-Dick * Penny * * Scooby-Doo * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * and * , , and * Vehicles: * "Love-Boat" submarine | StoryTitle8 = Quickie | Writer8_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Penciler8_1 = John Timms | Inker8_1 = John Timms | Colourist8_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer8_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor8_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor8_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Chumlee * Rick Harrison * Richard "Old Man" Harrison Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** *** **** ***** ***** Diamond Casino ***** World Famous Gold & Silver Pawn Shop Items: * and | StoryTitle9 = So Deadpool Walks Into a Bar... | Writer9_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler9_1 = Dexter Soy | Inker9_1 = Dexter Soy | Colourist9_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer9_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor9_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor9_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Pauly Shore * Knicks City Dancers * Mormon Tabernacle Choir * Blue Man Group * Smurfette * Judge Judy * Moe Syzlack Races and Species: * * * * * Na'vi Locations: * ** *** Unidentified bar *** **** ***** * Items: * and | StoryTitle10 = Eulogy for a Winkie | Writer10_1 = Gail Simone | Penciler10_1 = Alvin Lee | Inker10_1 = Alvin Lee | Colourist10_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer10_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor10_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor10_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Rainbow Dash * Twilight Sparkle Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Shrubs of Mystery (a motel) *** *** *** **** ***** Rat World Fun Time Family Park *** **** ***** World's Biggest Indoor Septic Tank * Items: * * * | StoryTitle11 = There Will Be No Honeymoon | Writer11_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler11_1 = Dexter Soy | Inker11_1 = Dexter Soy | Colourist11_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer11_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor11_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor11_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * and * Events" * | StoryTitle12 = Savage Land: The Other Niagara Falls | Writer12_1 = Gail Simone | Penciler12_1 = Alvin Lee | Inker12_1 = Alvin Lee | Colourist12_1 = Veronica Gandini | Letterer12_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor12_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor12_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * Shaman Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * and | StoryTitle13 = The Space Racist | Writer13_1 = Daniel Way | Penciler13_1 = Carlo Barberi | Inker13_1 = Carlo Barberi | Colourist13_1 = Val Staples | Letterer13_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor13_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor13_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Deadpool's employers * Adults * Charlie Brown * The Queen Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * Locations: * * Unidentified planet Items: * and Vehicles: * Orksa's ship | Solicit = • That’s right—the day you never dreamed would come has finally arrived… Deadpool is getting MARRIED! • First up in this ENORMOUSLY OVERSIZED ISSUE is our the main feature—the biggest wedding since that one guy married that other guy as Deadpool and his mysterious bride tie the knot in a tale by Gerry Duggan, Brian Posehn, & Mike Hawthorne! • THEN, we’ve rounded up EVERY writer to ever pen Wade’s series to celebrate this magical occasion! No self-respecting Poolophile can miss this one! • It’s the most important issue 27 in the history of comics! | Notes = * This issue holds the Guinness World Records for the single cover with most characters ever.Marvel's Deadpool wedding issue makes comic book history | Guinness World Records Although 236 individuals are present, Guinness World Records didn't count real people shown in the cover (editors and creators) as they were not characters, and the duplicates of Multiple Man and Collective Man. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included